Byakuya's Problem
by GrnEydDvl
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya had a problem. It wasn’t really that serious of a problem, but it was a problem nonetheless. He had injured his foot.


**Hey everyone! I know it's been ages and when I finally come back I'm writing a story about Byakuya instead of a HitsuKarin, but this idea was just too good to pass up. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Kuchiki Byakuya had a problem. It wasn't really that serious of a problem, but it was a problem nonetheless. He had injured his foot. And, as much as Byakuya hated to admit it, there wasn't a whole heck of a lot he could do about it. He knew he should have devoted a little more time to learning healing kido during his Academy days, but he had been so focused on being the best fighter in Seireitei that he couldn't be bothered to learn a silly little thing like healing. That's what 4th squad was for.

Now, normally Byakuya would have no problem waltzing into 4th squad like he owned the place and demanding treatment, but in this case, it would require _explaining_ exactly how he had managed to impale himself in the foot while having no other injuries to speak of, and that just wouldn't do. He had way too much pride for that.

But at the moment, his foot really couldn't care less about his pride. It hurt. A lot. And what was more, it was bleeding rather heavily and he was worried that if he let it go much longer without treatment, he would faint from blood loss. And that _certainly_ wouldn't do. He could never show his face in Seireitei again if it got out that Kuchiki Byakuya had actually managed to _faint_ while training _by himself_. He could just take his stupid pride and pitch it out the window if that were the case. No, he had to find a better solution. And fast. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

He shot his zanpakto a nasty look, the kind that would have most shinigami hightailing it out of there as fast as their shunpo would carry them, but the sword didn't budge. In fact, if swords had eyebrows, it would have raised one.

"This is all your fault you know," he accused. "If you had been paying more attention, this wouldn't have happened." He heard a low rumbling somewhere in the back of his mind.

_How is this __**my**__ fault, Bya-chan? You're the one with slippery fingers. Why do you insist on wearing those inane gloves anyway? They don't do much for your image._

Byakuya scoffed. At times, Senbonzakura could be a right little pain in the…

_I heard that_.

"Well you are."

_Oh don't go blaming all your problems on me. It isn't becoming. And speaking of problems, what are you going to do about this one?_

Byakuya sighed, then shot his foot another one of those bloodcurdling glares, thinking that if it worked on people, it might work on his foot too. No such luck.

"I'll just have to get someone to heal it and tell them that…"

_What, you dropped a kitchen knife? Seriously, any healer can tell that that wound came from a zanpakto. It's too clean to be anything else. And I can't wait to see the look on their face when they realize that it was…_

"One more word Sen and I swear I will…"

_You'll what, slice me to shreds? That threat doesn't work with me, remember? I'm not exactly about to damage myself. Unlike some people I know._

Byakuya scowled. What a nasty piece of work she was. But, he had to grudgingly admit, she was right about one thing. Any healer with half a brain would know exactly what caused the wound. The thought almost made him want to die of blood loss.

_That won't work Bya-chan_, his zanpakto reminded him._ Your body will still be injured._

"Yeah, but the reiatsu around the wound will be gone," he reasoned. "No one will be able to tell that it was yours."

_So you'd rather everyone think you died of a measly foot wound than have everyone know just how clumsy you are. What exactly would that do for your "pride?" You know, sometimes I think you need to get your head checked._

"I'll be dead, so I won't be around to feel the shame," Byakuya countered, but he was rapidly losing the fight. Senbonzakura was right. Of course, he knew that from the beginning, but part of him really did think that dying would be easier than living with the humiliation of what had actually happened.

Byakuya grudgingly began to get to his feet when he heard a rap on the door.

"Nii-sama?" came the soft voice from the other side. "Are you there?" Byakuya had never in his life been so grateful to hear his sister's voice. Rukia was rather talented with healing kido, and hopefully, she would be so concerned about him that she wouldn't pay too much attention to the nature of the wound itself. It was a vain hope, but it was the best he had at the moment.

"Enter," he stated commandingly. If he was going to embarrass himself, he might as well do it properly. Rukia timidly slid the door open.

"Nii-sama, I was wondering if…NII-SAMA!" she cried, dashing to his side. "What happened? How did you do this? Oh this looks awful! Here, let me help." Byakuya thanked his lucky stars that Rukia began the healing kido without waiting for him to answer her questions. The fact that he was usually a man of few words didn't hurt either. Chalk one up for sulky personalities!

_I think you need therapy._

"Shut it."

Rukia finished healing the wound, said a quick, "you should still have 4th squad look at that, but at least the bleeding's stopped," and bowed herself out. Byakuya heard her retreating footsteps echo down the hall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least that's over with," he said gratefully. "And I don't think she noticed anything." Somewhere at his side, Senbonzakura rolled her eyes.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Rukia at least had enough good sense in her to leave the building before breaking out into the longest fit of hysterical laughter she had had for some time. Wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, she thought,

"I can't believe Nii-sama impaled his own foot with Senbonzakura while trying to go bankai. Oh _wait_ until I tell Renji about _this_!"

**Well, that's that. I hope you liked it. I'm having clinical writers block at the moment, but hopefully, I may get my act together and actually write something this summer. We'll see :)**


End file.
